


Just a Little Thing

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstory, Puppy!Seth, extremely au, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Moxley is a loner and he likes it that way. Until he finds a little two toned mutt that steals his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jon Moxley was actually a very affectionate kid. He just couldn't let anyone see that side of him for fear of getting hurt.... Or worse.

His mom was always drunk and he didn't particularly enjoy conversing with drunk people, so he never completely trusted her. Her boyfriends were all abusive white trash so he avoided them at all cost. And friends? Forget friends. He hated people and people hated him back. Jon was a loner and he liked it that way most if the time.

Sometimes he got lonely though. It was usually late at night when the world was asleep but the noises were as loud as ever. He would lie in bed, stare at the ceiling and beg sleep to take over and lull him into a safe, warm dream world.

On the rare occasion that sleep wouldn't appear, Jon would climb out of bed, slip out the window of their apartment and descend to the night life below.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Crawling out of his window, Jon's mind immediately cleared as the cool air hit his back. He was already feeling better and he was tempted to go back inside, but something caught his ear. It was a sharp, shrill voice that he'd never heard before. It sounded like a puppy. To Jon, the animal sounded scared and hurt. Abandoning all thoughts of sleep, Jon quickly dropped down to the cold concrete below.

The alley way was dark; barely lit up by a nearby street light. It made things hard to see, but nonetheless, Jon looked everywhere. Mostly, he just let his ear lead him, following the sad noises that had originally caught his attention.

Not long after his feet had touched the ground, had his ears brought him to a dark corner. Huddled in the blanket of darkness was a small, two toned dog. He'll never admit it but for a brief moment, Jon's heart broke for the little fur ball.

The thing's fur was matted and he was shaking like a leaf when Jon picked him up. Looking the little thing over, Jon notice a collar and dog tag. He read it curiously. Seth. So the puppy belonged to somebody. Oh.

Deciding it was too late to look for its owner and not wanting to leave the thing in the cold like this, Jon tucked Seth under his arm and made his way back up the ladder. He didn't know his apartment's policy on pets and he figured his mom wouldn't be too keen on having the burden of another living being, but Jon knew the little thing would die out here if left alone too long. 

Climbing the ladder with a squirming puppy under his arm proved to be a challenge, but soon enough, Jon was back in his room and climbing into his bed, holding the dog close. Seth seemed to have taken a liking to him and would crawl back to the boy every time Jon put him down. It was amusing and kind of cute. Eventually Seth built up the courage to leave his lap and began to sniff out his new place of residence. Feeling that he was safe, he crawled back onto Jon and laid down. 

Jon was content to sleep like this, but every time he would close his eyes and try to sleep, Seth would nose his way onto his pillow and stick his wet tongue right in his ear. The first time that had happened, Jon had nearly yelled with the surprise of it. But after the second or third time that night, he learned to lightly nudge Seth to the side, easily avoiding the small wet willy. Soon, both man and beast were asleep, Seth nuzzled against Jon's chest and Jon holding onto him for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jon woke up to a tiny tongue lavishing his sleep addled face. Still in a dream like state, he shoved the intruder away, unaware of what it was. The second he heard an alarmed squeak however, his heart dropped. 

Immediately, Jon sat up, looking around for the origin of the noise. Tangled up in the sheets, right next to him, was the panicking fur ball. Starting to panic himself, Jon untangled Seth and checked him over. As soon as the pup was in his arms, all seemed to be okay as he continued to lick at any exposed skin on his new owner. 

Jon didn't quite know what to do with the dog. He had never been the most responsible kid, or the one with the most stick-to-itism. So to have a living thing depending on him was a bit of a shock. 

Sitting on his bed, Jon went through all the things you need to do to take care of a dog. Feed it. That was easy enough. And rather important. Tucking Seth under this arm, he made his way to the kitchen. On his way, he saw that his mom was still passed out and it was well after school had started. Oh well. 

Continuing on to his destination, Jon hummed softly to himself. Music always calmed him down and it seemed to calm Seth down as well. Holding the dog close to his body, Jon scoured the kitchen for food. He found some left over meat in a container that he figured smelled okay so how old could it really be? 

Dog in one hand, food in the other, Jon sat down to watch some tv. Usually, Jon just watched the news because they didn't have any of the fancy channels and the shopping channel bored him to death. There was another breaking new story about some drug related murder on. Same old same old... Wait. Did Jon know that kid? Too late now, he guessed. 

Clicking the tv off, Jon turned his attention back to the yipping thing on his lap that was now begging for attention. Shushing him quickly, Jon offered Seth a piece of meat. Having his mom find out about Seth because he woke her up from a hangover would be a disaster for both of them. Jon figured he'd have to train Seth to not bark. 

But that would come later, a would a lot of other things. Right now he just needed to focus on the here and- "Fuck!" 

Jon hadn't meant to curse so loud. It just kinda slipped out. He felt a warm liquid hit his leg and when he looked down, he saw Seth pissing all over him. Reacting on instinct, Jon shoved the brat away, jumping up and trying to get as much puppy piss off of him as he could. 

Calming down from his fit of vague panic and definite disgust, Jon noticed Seth whining and cowering on the floor at his feet. "Shit. I'm sorry, Sethy.... Come here boy..."

When Seth didn't come, Jon got on his hands and knees and went to grab him. Seth bolted away the second he reached out for him, running to the door and pawing at it like all he wanted in life was to get away. Jon's heart was crushed. He was supposed to protect this animal but now Seth looked just as scared as when he had found him. 

Crawling over to the door, Jon sat next to it, watching his dog. "Hey Seth. It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

Seth looked at him with those sad puppy dog eyes of his and Jon could have sworn the poor thing was crying. As if his heart wasn't already mush. 

Despite his best coaxing and nudging, Seth still begged to get away. Jon looked around desperately as if someone would actually be there to give him an answer. It wasn't a someone, but a something that solved his problem. He moved over to the couch and grabbed the container of meat. 

Returning to his place next to the door, Jon held the container in his lap and held a piece of meat out to Seth. That seemed to calm him down a bit as he took interest in the tiny morsel. Without even thinking, Jon began cooing what could only be described as sweet nothing to the little creature, telling him it was okay and that he loved him. 

Soon, Seth was at his feet, chewing on the meat he was offered. Carefully, Jon picked him up, holding him to his chest. To his delight and relief, Seth readily accepted the comfort, curling into Jon's warmth and falling asleep.


End file.
